Harry Potter: Technomancer
by Wife of RJMP3
Summary: Instead of suggesting the Fidelius Charm, Albus Dumbledore urges Lily and James Potter to go into hiding. What happens to the wizarding world when there is no clear savior?
1. Prologue

**Note** : Hello there, wife of the author, RJMP3. I'm an avid fan of Harry Potter fanfiction, and my husband is an aspiring writer. So naturally, I asked him to write me a Harry Potter fanfiction. I've challenged him to write me an entry every day, so although the chapters may be short, hopefully it will be frequent. I've decided to post what he's writing me here, so that he may be able to get feedback. He's not all too familiar with the HP world, so just consider all of this non-canon. Enjoy, and any reviews are appreciated!

Oh, and we don't own anything.

 **PROLOGUE**

"You shouldn't stay in Godric's Hollow anymore, James. You know he's out to get us."

James Potter shook his head. Leaving was unthinkable. Not when there were so many others at risk.

"Think of the boy, James. Think of Lily! You can't possibly intend to put your family at risk."

"She wants to stay too. We can help in this fight, Albus, you know we can."

"I know. And that is precisely why you must go. Because he knows it too. He'll come for you."

"We'll be fine. Lily and I can take care of ourselves."

"Of that I have no doubt. But can Harry?"

James turned away then from the white-haired wizard. Despite the age difference between them, the two talked as old friends. But being friends doesn't mean you always agree. In this case though, James knew he was right. With Voldemort rising in power and gaining followers faster than anyone ever thought he could, the Potters couldn't just turn their backs on their friends. There was a reason he'd been sorted into Gryffindor, after all. It wasn't in his blood to run in the face of danger. And Lily would agree with him. He knew she would.

But what about Harry?

Their son was not yet a year old, and in the face of a Death Eater attack, what would become of him?

From his chair behind the desk, Albus Dumbledore smiled softly. James had conviction and talent, but he also had conscience. That's what made him who we was. And no matter what happened to the Order, if Lily and James survived, well... There was still hope.

"I don't know where we'd go, Professor."

"It doesn't matter where you go, James. And whatever you do, don't tell me -or anyone else for that matter, where you're off to. Find someplace safe and send an owl. We shouldn't be in touch but once every couple of months. I'll keep you apprised of the situation, and when the time is right, the Order will need you to return."

"How long do you think it'll be?"

"We can only hope it isn't too long, my friend. The world needs the Potter family."

"Albus," James paused slightly, unsure how to frame his question, "How will this end?"

Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his glasses like they always did. Even in these dire times, he seemed as ready to tell a joke as to speak a hex.

"The way it way it was meant to, my dear boy. It always ends the way it was meant to."


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER** **1**

It was the normalest of days. The temperature was just about average, the wind was middling. Even the song of the bluebird in the trees was only mediocre. If you were to ask the residents of Privet Drive, however, they might tell you with joy in their eyes that the day was perfect! After all, if everything is only okay, then nothing is quite wrong either. You see, the residents of Privet Drive, their homes all aligned in rows of perfectly manicured lawns with white picket fencing, loved things to be quiet, fine, and decidedly average.

In fact, the only abnormality on the entire street seemed to be the new family who was presently moving in to lot number six. And while most of the old housewives living on the block were prone to gossip, even they could find nothing to complain about the occurrence. For it appeared to be a perfectly normal family who moved in. They were a young couple with a small boy. The man was of an average height, with average brown hair. His wife looked perfectly normal as well, with her demure black hair done up in a respectable fashion, not at all like the youngsters of today, using all the colors and accessories like they do. Perhaps the most unusual thing about it all, the gossips agreed, was that it was rather unheard of for a family to fit in with the neighborhood as readily as this one did now. Even their names were average. Potter. James and Lily Potter. And their baby boy was named Harry. Decidedly average indeed.

And so it was that on the normalest of days, in the normalest of manners, the normalest of families moved into the normalest house on the normalest of streets. Number Six, Privet Drive.

One of the streets most prolific gossips, Petunia Dursley of No. 4, had remained a bit tight-lipped about the matter, but most of the women good-naturedly assumed she was simply reserving judgement until after she'd had a chance to properly meet the new family. What they didn't know, however, was that to Mrs. Dursley, this family was not new at all. On the contrary, Petunia was quite familiar with Mrs. Potter, and if truth were to be told, was not at all happy about their moving in. She found it impossible to express this feeling to the other women of the neighborhood, however, since Petunia had quite a large fear of being unusual. And to be unhappy that one's sister had moved in next door was most unusual.

Petunia Dursley was perhaps the only gossip in the neighborhood who had the right idea, for there was most certainly very little that was normal at all about the Potter family. To begin with, there was the little issue of magic. Yes, James Potter was a wizard. His wife Lily, by the same token, was a witch. They were not the type of wizards who put on a pointy hat for Halloween and claim to be Merlin. No, both husband and wife were the type of wizard who carried genuine magic wands, cast genuine magic spells, and brewed genuine magic potions in large cauldrons. Furthermore, there was the compounding issue of James' neverending tub of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans. Even a regular jar of the stuff is intolerable. That anyone should own a neverending tub of it is NOT normal.

Then of course, there was the curiosity of Lily Potter and Petunia Dursley being sisters. Judging by looks alone, the two women would never be mistaken for siblings, much to the relief of Mrs. Dursley. If there was one thing that Vernon and Petunia Dursley prided themselves on, it was that they excelled at mediocrity. The family wanted nothing to do with wizarding or anything associated with it.

And thus it was that Petunia found herself in quite the predicament. On one hand, she felt it was her duty to normalcy that she must expose the Potters for the oddities they were. On the other, however, should word ever get out that she was related to said contemptible Mrs. Potter, it would implicate the Dursley family by association: she herself would become abnormal. And THAT was more than Petunia was able to bear.

While the Potters busied themselves unloading their perfectly normal-looking cardboard boxes into the garage of No. 6, Privet Drive, the neighborhood gossips got together to talk as they simply must. Meanwhile Petunia Dursley, chief gossip among them, said nothing at all.


	3. Chapter 2

Note: I'm posting as they come to me (which should be every day), do you guys prefer me to consolidate them and post it as a long chapter, or are short chapters okay?

 **CHAPTER** **2**

Harry hadn't meant to do it. He'd only hiccupped, after all, and he wasn't yet very good at controlling those. But, intentional or not, it had happened, and scared him all the same. It must have scared his mother too, for Lily nearly jumped out of her seat. To be fair, he couldn't really be sure that it was he that had caused it, but then again... The remote was across the room and - HIC! The channel on the television changed again. Harry waited for the next round of hiccups to truly test his hypothesis, but before one came the TV was already off and his mother was shooing him out the door.

"It's a lovely day for playing outside, isn't it Harry?"

"But Mum, I - HIC!" The television suddenly turned itself on.

"Rubbish! The sun is shining, and the weather's great. Perfect for playing ball!" SLAM!

And that was that. Fifteen minutes later found the seven year old boy in the backyard, pretending he was a space soldier, shooting aliens.

Inside, however, his Lily was beside herself. As soon as the door was shut, she'd frantically dialed James' pager, and he'd only now called her back. The poor dear felt as though she'd begun a meltdown.

"I'm just telling you what I saw, James."

"I know. I'm not saying I don't believe you, only that... What you're telling me shouldn't be possible. Magic disrupts technology. The two can't coexist, Lily, everyone knows that. It's why we came here in the first place."

Lily only repeated herself, almost in tears now, "I'm just telling you what I saw, James. You're making me feel like I'm mental or something. It shouldn't be possible, of course I know that. But it happened. He hiccupped and turned the television right on! From outside!"

She heard a heavy sigh on the other end of the line. Then a small chuckle, "Well, at least we know he isn't a squib."

"JAMES POTTER YOU'RE LUCKY I'M NOT THERE OR YOU'D HAVE A SMASHED HEAD, THIS IS NOT FUNNY!"

He laughed even harder at that, "Okay, okay, calm down. I'm sorry. Look, I've gotta go back to work. Sam from Marketing is queueing behind me to use the phone. We'll discuss this more when I get home tonight. Just... Don't freak out around Harry. If he think's something's the matter with himself, well... I don't want him to grow up like that, you know? Oh, and Lily?"

"Yes, James?" She was exhausted. It felt as though she'd run an emotional marathon, and it'd only been a matter of minutes.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Lily Potter smiled to herself. Even when faced with Harry's unusual accidental magic, everything was going to be okay. 'Unusual?' Lily thought, 'Unusual scares Lily Potter? Goodness. Seven years on Privet Drive, and I'm beginning to sound like my sister.'


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Harry's 'letter' came in the mail today."

The way she said 'letter' made James' stomach churn. He'd been dreading this day, but knew it was inevitable. Lily shoved a piece of parchment in his face. Across the top in black letters, it read: HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY: A RE-EDUCATION FOR THE POTENTIALLY DISLOYAL. He blanched. It had only been a few years since Voldemort had wrested control of the magical world of Britain from the Ministry, and already it was a terrible place to be. Particularly for any who had opposed him, or even voiced opinion against him. Despite his dreadful longing to go and fight, James was also secretly glad that Professor Dumbledore had reasoned with him to leave the wizarding world behind. There was no doubt in James' mind that by choosing a boring Muggle life on Privet Drive, he'd saved not only his own life but the lives of Lily and Harry as well. Nonetheless, witnessing (albeit at a distance) the fall of Great Britain into the hands of dark wizards was a devastating blow to him. He really hadn't been his same self since. And now, losing Harry to that horrid school...

James had so many fond memories of Hogwarts, he couldn't even begin to number them. Not to mention that that's where he had met Lily. All of the school's wonder and glory had since been lost to darkness. After Voldemort had cemented his power, he'd turned Hogwarts into a school of 're-education', where he'd already sent several years' worth of students to become loyal. They would be taught magic, of course, but it would come along with a healthy dose of teaching about the dark arts. Not defense against them, mind you, but they'd be taught to actually wield them. To do terrible things, all in the name of You-Know-Who. James hated that everyone else called him by that name, but the arrogant fool had actually decreed it. None were worthy any longer to speak his name unless they were speaking directly with him. And if they were caught, the penalties were... Severe.

He had thought that as soon as Voldemort took over, he'd have shut down Hogwarts. Who knew why he'd allowed it to keep running? The teachers were all different, likely. Replaced with ones loyal to the Dark Lord, obviously. Judging from the letterhead though, it looked as though Voldemort wasn't so interested in teaching magic as he was in making sure everyone obeyed him. Perhaps he didn't have as many fans as he'd always made it seem? It felt like a terrible risk though, putting all the disloyals together in one place... Maybe it was to keep everyone tucked away where he could keep an eye on them? A sort of concentration camp, then. James shuddered at the thought. The worst of it was that he couldn't prevent Harry from going. You see, the "acceptance" letter wasn't really that at all. It was more of a summons. And he'd already received an owl warning him not to ignore the letter. Turns out that by the same magic by which the letters used to be able to find a student anywhere they went, they could also find the ones who had decided not to attend. Those who didn't go were dragged off to the school anyway in the middle of the night. Such a horrible thought.

But the real question of all of it was "Why?" For the life of him, James could not understand what Voldemort would want with a school full of muggle-borns and malcontents. It was a puzzle that followed him into sleep that night, where he slept fitfully and dreamed nightmares in which legions of dementors showed up on Privet Drive to take Harry away to Hogwarts.


End file.
